until the day i die
by yumi.butterflydark
Summary: prussia siempre estuvo hay observando crecer a su hermano, viendolo convertirse en una gran nacion digna de respetar, pese a los errores que puede llegar a cometer siempre sentira orgullo de ser su hermano mayor "fic relatado del punto de vista de prussia espero que les guste" no es germancest


**Diclaimer: hetalia no me pertenece sino a Hidekaz Himaruya  
setting: Canon,  
Advertencia: no es germancest solo el cariño entre hermanos, contiene algo de sirxchibitalia y gerita,**

Como tu hermano mayor siempre quise ser un ejemplo para ti, creí haberlo logrado cuando eras joven, tu sabes cuándo aun eras el sacro imperio romano y no este gruñón que tengo ahora como hermano menor, recuerdo que en esa época tu venias a mí a pedirme consejos de batalla, estrategias y de romance. Cuando me entere que te habías enamorado del pequeño Italia nunca te quise decir que ella era él, no te lo quise decir no por ser mal hermano si no porque te veías tan feliz que no me atrevía arruinar tu ilusión.

Aun recuerdo lo agradable era estar contigo sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, jugábamos, conversábamos y en ocasiones tomando una siesta, también recuerdo las veces que ibas a mi biblioteca a leer todos los libros que podías. Sin que te dieras cuenta te observaba siempre porque me hacías sentir que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como tu hermano mayor. En esa época no había mucho de qué preocuparnos estábamos bien como estábamos pero un día esta paz que existía fue extinguida por culpa de la codicia de mi amigo Francia, si él no se hubiera dejado influenciar por Napoleón las cosas hubieran sido muy diferente a como es ahora. Durante esas guerras temía por ti, a pesar que siempre ibas a batalla no te dabas cuenta de las heridas que tenias, mientras dormías trataba de curarte y rogaba que por favor todo esto terminara, y paso mis ruegos fueron escuchados pero no de la forma que deseaba.

Corría todo lo que podía para alcanzarte, uno de tus soldados que habían huido de la batalla me dijo que te encontrabas luchando frente a frente con Francia y que como iban las cosas uno de los dos iba a acabar con el otro. No me importo los gritos de los demás soldados o de los herido que estaban en mi camino para mi ellos no existían en este momento, cuando logre alcanzarte me di cuenta que fui muy lento y no alcance a ayudarte como tenia planeado, Francia te tenia sujetado del cuello de tu traje mientras que con su mano libre te apuñalaba con aquella espada que tanto presumía por su belleza, belleza que solo fue ensuciada con sangre. Me sentía frustrado y con ira en ese momento lo que más deseaba era lanzarme sobre mi ex amigo y al parecer él se dio cuenta por que tan pronto te dejo caer en el suelo él se fue con sus tropas.

Esa vez lo deje ir tal vez en otra ocasión iba tener la oportunidad de desquitarme de él, me acerque a ti que te encontrabas en el suelo luchando por seguir con vida, sostuve tu mano para darte apoyo para hacerte entender que no te iba a dejar ir, al parecer entendiste mis intenciones, por lo que me sonreíste mientras que con tu mano libre dibujabas una cruz en donde se encontraba tu corazón.

- Brüder immer Recht? por favor cuando vuelva a ver a Italia dile que la amo mucho y que me perdone por no poder cumplir mi promesa-

-espera no digas eso, pronto vendrá la ayuda y ya verás que te curaras, vas a poder ver a Italia y…y y…. o gott por favor resiste-Vi como tus ojos se iban cerrando de apoco y pese a eso tu sonrisa no se borro de tu rostro, aquellas lagrimas que me estuve conteniendo todo este rato las deje salir sin importarme que los demás me vieran, grite tu nombre y abrase tu cuerpo rogando que no te fueras de mi lado, me odie, sentía que había fracasado como tu hermano.

Pero sabes ocurrió un milagro, si eso mismo un milagro que tal vez ocurrió por tu fuerte deseo de aferrarte a esta vida solo para volver a ver al pequeño Italia. Entre mis brazos mientras lloraba en tu pecho pude sentir el latir de tu corazón. Sin perder tiempo les ordenes a las tropas que preparan todo para curarte, estabas vivos pero muy mal herido.

Estuviste inconscientes aproximadamente dos meses de las cuales nunca me separaba de ti por temor que en el segundo en que me fuera no fuera capaz de verte despertar al igual que por temor a que viniera alguien acabar por fin con tu vida, es por eso que durante todo este tiempo corrí el rumor de tu muerte, si supieras lo doloroso que fue ver a Italia llorar por ti, se que ante él me comporte un cobarde por qué no fui capaz de decírselo a la cara ni tampoco de ir a consolarlo por lo que le pedí a Hungría que cuidara de él lo mejor posible.

Cuando por fin despertaste sentía que iba a llorar de felicidad pero al darme cuenta que mirabas de forma desconfiada y confundida todo a tu alrededor incluyéndome mi sonrisa desapareció y te pregunte si sabias ¿quién eras y quién era yo?, negaste con la cabeza pues al parecer no eras capaz de hablar, te conteste que eras mi hermano menor y que yo era Prusia, tu seguías mirándome de forma desconfiada tal vez no sabias si confiar o no en mi por tu falta de memoria, yo te sonreír y te acaricie el cabello para hacerte entender que no debías desconfiar de mi que hasta que te recuperes por completo yo iba a cuidar de ti. A las pocas semanas fuiste capaz de hablar pero no solías decir amplias frases al igual que tus gestos faciales algo rígidas como si te costara hacer algunas expresiones, eso sí que la mayor parte del tiempo estabas leyendo ignorando todo lo que te rodeaba, pasaron algunos años en el que nunca te di un nombre esperando a que tu buscaras uno propio y no uno que yo te obligue aceptar es por eso que desde que despertarte nunca te mencione el nombre sacro imperio romano.

También me acuerdo que un día el pequeño Italia llego de sorpresa a mi casa, por suerte tú estabas en la biblioteca por lo que lo que duro su visita nunca te vio, no sé si alegrarme o no por esto aun que en todos estos años sigo notando esa melancolía en sus ojos a pesar que lo niega. Me hablo de que planeaba independizarse del señorito de Austria y unificarse con su hermano, al parecer por fin había tomado la decisión de luchar por su libertad, le conteste que tenía todo mi apoyo que no dudara en llamarme cuando estuviera en problemas, Italia me agradeció y se marcho sin antes decirme que por fin se atrevió en buscar su libertad solamente por ti. Me quede un buen rato parado en la puerta viéndolo marcharse, otra vez me sentí mal conmigo mismo por tener que mantener esta mentira sobre todo a él.

El tiempo fue pasando de forma rápido en lo que parecían días para nosotros pero para los demás eran años, durante todo este tiempo ocurrieron tantas cosas importantes, insignificantes, malas y buenas como por ejemplo la unificación de Italia, nunca olvidare ese día en el que lo vi luchar con valentía por su libertad al igual que no olvidare que durante esas batallas aproveche la oportunidad para vengarme de Francia por lo que te había hecho y también por darle la espalda al pequeño Italia en el momento menos oportuno. Y claro como no olvidar la cosa más memorable que paso en este tiempo, tu nombre, aun me acuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer en que yo me encontraba en mi estudio leyendo los informes que me habían enviado mis soldados mientras tú estabas sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro, de repente dejaste tu lectura de lado y te paraste enfrente de mi escritorio para decirme" Alemania", te mire de forma confundida no te había logrado entender lo que querías decir hasta que lo repetiste.

-República Federal de Alemania, ese es mi nombre desde ahora-

Una gran sonrisa se formo en mis labios, me levante de mi asiento y te abrase de felicidad, te hubiera levantado en brazo pero ahora tenías el físico de un adolecente y seamos sinceros, por muy asombroso que sea no sería capaz de tomarte en brazo ahora. Después de ese día oficialmente eras una nación por lo que ahora la mayor parte del tiempo te veía trabajar y no leer como lo hacías antes aun así cuando tenias algún tiempo libre te dedicabas a leer o a ver tus tres perros, creo que casi no teníamos mucho tiempo para estar juntos como hermanos pero no me molestaba porque sabía lo esforzado que eres.

Al poco tiempo ocurrió algo que ninguna nación se esperaba, el comienzo de la gran guerra, la primera guerra mundial. Todos estábamos consientes de los conflictos que existía entre todos nosotros pero nunca pensamos que esto llegara a este extremo, me acuerdo que empecé a verte menos que antes, la mayor parte del tiempo estabas en el campo de batalla o entrenando a tus soldados ya casi no tenias tiempo libre por culpa de todo este conflicto, me sentía preocupado por ti, no quería que te pasara nada malo cuando te ibas a pelear, creo que a pesar de todos estos años mi miedo a volver a perderte aun no se ha ido y tal vez por culpa de todo este conflicto no lo superare tan fácilmente. Las veces en las que te lograba ver siempre te veías agotado, te esfuerzas demasiado incluso más de lo normal pero aun así nunca te escuche quejarte, bueno hasta un día en que te encontré sentado en el sillón con seño fruncido y murmurando algunas cosas que no lograba entender muy bien.

-¿Qué pasa west?, te ves estresado-

-no es nada importante-

-como que no, si no fuera importante no tendrías….-

-¡ALEMANIA!-

Conocía muy bien esa voz, estaba algo cambiada desde la última vez que la había escuchado pero aun así era reconocible para mí, me gire en el sillón para ver al no tan pequeño Italia parado en la puerta con esa dulce sonrisa que llevaba bastante tiempo sin ver, me sorprendí mucho en verlo en nuestra casa, tu soltaste un pequeño gruñido y te paraste del sillón para ir donde estaba Italia y tomarlos de los hombros.

-creí haberte dicho que ya eres libre, no deberías de estar aquí, acaso no tienes algunas chicas para coquetear-

-pero aquí es agradable y pensaba quedarme unos días más podríamos jugar soccer-

-lamentablemente no tengo tiempo para divertirme en esas tipos de cosas, así que de nuevo te vuelvo a pedir que te marches-

-pero-

-nada de peros-

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA west estoy de acuerdo con el pequeño Italia deberías salir a divertirte un poco-no pude evitar aguantarme las ganas de reírme ustedes dos otra vez se habían vuelto a reunir.

-a! Prusia cuanto tiempo sin verte ve~- Italia había saltado a abrasarme, seguía igual de encantador que hace algunas años atrás incluso podría decir que estaba mucho mas adorable que antes, eso podría ser por esa hermosas sonrisa que lo acompañaba. Estoy seguro que si no fuera porque perdiste la memoria en este momento estarías planeando alguna forma para alejarme de Italia, cuando aun eras el sacro imperio romano nunca te gusto que abrasara o levara en brazo a tu doncella y en ocasiones aun que no lo admitieras te solías deprimir de que Italia me diera un beso en la mejilla para despedirse claro eso era planeado por mí para ponerte celoso.

-ustedes dos ¿se conocen?-

-kesesese claro que si desde hace bastante siglos. a Italia mira cuanto has crecido, creo fue hace algunos años en que aun eras un niño-

-ee bruder, podrías dejar el reencuentro en otro momento creo que Italia debería de irse AHORA-

-no creo que tenga mucho que hacer ¿no es cierto Italia? Además tu hermano podría de encargarse de las cosas el solo por unos días-

Recuerdo muy bien lo molesto que estabas por que termine invitándolo a pasar unos días más en la casa a diferencia de ti que querías que se fuera, cuando te diste vuelta para tratar de distraerte en tu oficina yo me quede con Italia en el living a conversar un poco de las cosas que han pasado últimamente y así es como me entere que lo habías tomado como tu prisionero y que pese que le dejaste la puerta de la prisión abierta para que se fuera el decidió quedarse porque te vio como alguien confiable en que no le arias daño, al igual que él se entero que nosotros éramos hermanos. Por unos segundos me pareció ver que su sonrisa desapareció, tal vez sospechaba desde un principio que quien fuiste anteriormente y es por eso que decidió quedarse aquí, ante esa idea tal vez debería de alimentar aquella mentira que dije para que no supieran de ti pero aquella idea la borre de forma inmediata, no quería causarle más daño por lo que decidí no intervenir en lo que les preparara el futuro.

Después de que la primera guerra mundial te hicieron pagar a ti por todos los daños causados, era injusto pero era el precio de una nación derrotada, te quise ayudar sobre todo cuando te hicieron hacer varios relojes para Francia pero nunca me dejaste, pero aun así Italia te ayudo, aun no sé cómo es que te logro convencer pero en una de mis visita los vi a los dos trabajando, al parecer ya no te incomodaba su presencia aun que lo negaras podía ver claramente que debes en cuando se asomaba un leve sonrisa cada vez que Italia te pedía jugar o pasta para comer.

Cuando comenzó la segunda guerra mundial el pequeño Italia se unió voluntariamente como tu aliado, por lo que pasaba más tiempo en tu casa que en la suya. Un día para hacerte compañía con mi asombrosa presencia fui a tu casa muy temprano en la mañana, pero lo que vi al entrar a tu cuarto no me sorprendió en nada simplemente contuve una carcajada al verte a ti durmiendo en la misma cama con Italia. Cuando despertaste me encontraba en el comedor con dos tazas de café servidas, cuando te acercaste te pase una de las tasas mientras te sentabas alado mío, me fije que tu rostro no estaba con ese seño que te llevas la mayor parte del tiempo, sonreí de lado ya no me podía aguantarme de las ganas de lo que quería decirte.

-parece que as dormido bien-

-e si ayer no tuve muchas cosas que hacer así que pude acostarme temprano-

-mmm ¿no será por él?-

-¿eh?-

-venga west no te agás tu sabes de quien hablo- me mirabas sin entender nada a lo que me refería, volví a contenerme la risa. – de Italia de él estoy hablando-

-¿qué tiene que ver Italia en esto?-

-pues ¿si es bueno en la cama? Los vi a los dos durmiendo abrazados y no creas que no me di cuenta que Italia no llevaba puesto nada para dormir kesesese- tu rostro se tiño completamente de rojo mientras escupías el café, por suerte yo ya me había levantado por lo que el asombroso yo no fue salpicado por el café.

-espera bruder no es lo que parece él siempre se va a meter a mi cama cuando estoy durmiendo y sobre su falta de ropa es porque tiene el habito de dormir desnudo y al parecer no me hace caso cada vez que le digo que se ponga algo…-

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA eso no explica el por qué estaban durmiendo abrazados, se nota que lo pasaron bien anoche-

-espe….!BRUDER¡- tu rostro se comparada con los rojos tomates de España, si estuviera con una cámara en mi mano te juraría que te sacaría fotos para después en el futuro molestarte con ellas.

-¿Alemania que pasa?, te escuche gritar- vi al pequeño Italia entrando en el comedor, se notaba que recién había despertado por su rostros, pareciera que en cualquier momento iba a volver a quedarse dormido. Al verme me sonrió y se me acerco pero abrazarme pero fue detenido en el camino por ti. Tu rostro aun no había adquirido su tonalidad de piel, pese a eso tratabas de fruncir el seño tratando de demostrar algo de autoridad.

-Italia cuantas veces te he dicho que te pongas algo de ropa- Italia aun se encontraba desnudo y al parecer no le afectaba en nada estar así enfrente de mí, a cambio si pareciera que te afectara a ti pues te lo llevaste devuelta a tu habitación y al cabo de 15 minutos ambos ya estaban vestidos como correspondía.

-por el hecho que ambos se vistieron en la misma habitación debo suponer que la ropa de Italia está guardada junta con la tuya-No dijiste nada solo te marchaste tomando a Italia del brazo y yo detrás riéndome a carcajada.

Los días que siguieron fueron normales bueno casi, ya no era la típica rutina de entrenar, ir al campo de batalla, hacer informes para entregarla o ordenar archivos que dejaban en la oficina. De vez en cuando salías a jugar con Italia y en ocasiones tomabas siesta con él, te empecé a notar con una leve sonrisa en tus labios la mayoría de las veces y ya era pocas las veces que te veía con el seño fruncido o de muy mal humor, pero un día las cosas cambiaron drásticamente.

Por algunas semanas no había sabido nada de ti, pues al encontrarme el campo de batalla dirigiendo las tropas me había tomado más tiempo de lo planeado, cuando por fin pude regresar a casa me dirigí inmediatamente a verte, no me molesto tener que abrir la puerta con una patada a pesar de que tengo las llaves, al igual que no me importo tener que gritar desde la entrada que mi asombrosa presencia había regresado, se que te molestas cuando hago esto pero es costumbre mía aparte como buen hermano mayor me gusta molestarte, pero esta vez no fue recibido por nadie aparte que por el silencio eso me sorprendió porque siempre que hacia este tipo de escándalo como tú lo llamas venias a regañarme para que guardara silencio.

Al principio pensé que tal vez estabas tomando una siesta con Italia por lo que me dirigí a tu cuarto solo para encontrármela vacía, seguí vagando por la casa hasta llegar al patio creyendo que tal vez estarías jugando soccer pero nada, ya estaba a punto de rendirme hasta que sentí un gran estruendo que provenía de tu oficina por lo que me encamine a ver qué había pasado. Llegando por el pasillo me encontré con Italia que salía de tu oficina con la cabeza gacha y marchándose con pasos rápidos, lo salude pero solo paso de largo sin ni siquiera mirarme, realmente eso me extraño el pequeño Italia siempre saludaba de forma cálida y gentil sin importarle si estuviera apurado, pensé en seguirlo pero algo me decía que debía ir primero a tu oficina haber que pasaba, al entrar me sorprendí al ver el escritorio, las sillas y el librero en el suelo al igual que las hojas que se encontraban desparramadas por el suelo, lo único que se mantenía en su lugar es aquel sillón de cuero negro. Tú te encontrabas dándome la espalda mirando fijamente la ventana.

-west… ¿Qué paso?- por un momento dude si hablar o no pero lo hice de todas forma. – no es normal ver tu ofician en semejante desorden- al parecer no tenias la intención de contestarme seguías hay parado mirando la ventana ignorándome. – al igual que vi al pequeño Italia salir apurado de aquí ni siquiera se digno a saludar al asombroso de yo kesesese, dime west ¿acaso se pelearon?-

Al parecer al escucharme nombrar a Italia decidiste por fin darte vuelta para dirigirme una mirada que nunca te había visto. Tus ojos ahora perecían fríos sin ninguna emoción aparte de ira y de sed de poder. Me paralice, no supe que decir o que hacer, por un rato seguiste mirándome esperando que te dijera algo pero a los pocos minutos te cansaste de esperar y te marchaste de la oficina sin decir nada. Desde ese día deje de ver a Italia al igual que empecé a ver una parte de ti que nunca desee ver, si antes fuiste capaz de disparar un arma contra alguien ahora eras capaz de hacerlo sufrir hasta que deseara la misma muerte, te habías vuelto un monstruo, un monstruo sin corazón que solo seguía el instinto de obtener más poder sin importarle las vidas inocente que estaban en riesgo.

En varias ocasiones trate de detenerte y hacerte entrar en razón, pero nunca me escuchabas simplemente me apartabas de tu lado y te marchabas, trate de llamar al pequeño Italia suplicándole que me ayudara pero nunca contestaba el teléfono y si lo llegaba hacer era su hermano quien me contestaba de forma grosera, hasta después de unos días fue que entendí por que había dejado de venir al igual que contestar el teléfono, se había aliado con el enemigo. En todo esto años nunca pensé en maldecir a Italia no por su traición si no por a verte abandonado, tal vez en ese momento no pensé el por qué de sus actos, solo pensaba en la desesperación que sentía al saber que te volvería a perder, que con el paso de los días aquel hermano que vi crecer iba ir desapareciendo por aquel monstruo que está ahora mismo conmigo.

No era de esperar que esta guerra un día fuera a tener que terminar, y lamentablemente había vuelto a terminar en tu derrota. En el día del juicio te veías tan diferente a como estabas hace unos días anteriores, al parecer junto con la guerra aquel monstruo había desapareciendo, devolviéndome a mi hermano, me di cuenta de eso en el momento en que vi tus ojos, ya no demostraban aquella frialdad que trasmitía aquel desagradable sensación, me sentía feliz por eso podría ir abrazarte pero si no fuera porque a ambos nos tenían sujetados firmemente lo aria. Con la mirada trate ver todos los que se encontraban presente más específicamente buscaba al pequeño Italia, a estas altura no sentía remordimiento por él, había entendido el por qué actuó de esa forma se muy bien que él al igual que yo se encontraba desesperado, cuando lo encontré se encontraba escondido al fondo de la habitación mirando con timidez hacia donde nos encontrábamos, le dedique una asombrosa sonrisa antes de volver a mirar a nuestros juez.

Puede que solo hayan pasado una hora pero para mí fue eterno, el juez podría haber ido al grano desde un principio pero a cambio se dedico la mayor parte del tiempo a refregarnos a la cara todos nuestros errores, ¿acaso nosotros fuimos los únicos que trajimos caos en esta estúpida guerra? , ¿Qué hay de estados unidos? ¿O de los demás?, a cierto ellos son los ganadores nunca serán juzgados como villanos si no como héroes. Cuando por fin llegaron al final de su lista nos dijeron cual iba a hacer nuestro castigo, en ese momento pensé que no podría ser tan malo ¿cierto? Tal solo iba a ser ceder algunos territorios y pagar por todo el daño causado pero nunca pensé que nos tendríamos que separar, yo me tendría que ir con el psicópata de Rusia y para asegurarse que no nos volveríamos a ver construyeron aquella estúpida muralla. El dia en que fui a empacar mis cosas para irme, en ningún momento me habías hablado parecías que aun no dabas crédito a todo lo que estaba pasando, antes de irme puse una mano sobre tu hombro llamando tu atención.

-no te preocupes ya verás que nos volveremos a ver- me aleje un poco y dibuje una cruz en mi pecho a la altura de mi corazón mientras que con mi mano libre te acaricie el cabello. - Brüder immer Recht?, además se que no te quedas mucho tiempo solo, cuando veas a Italia no seas tan dura y tal vez deberían de tener una larga conversación.-Sin más que decir me fui acompañado de Rusia quien me esperaba, antes de subir al vehículo que me trasportaría a lo que sería mi nuevo hogar, me voltee por última vez para verte.

En el camino hubiera jurado ver a Italia caminar por la dirección de tu casa, sabía que iría a verte después de todo tu eres alguien muy especial para él. Sonreí deseándoles que todo se aclara entre ustedes y volvieran de ser tan unido como eran antes, por mi bueno tal vez si necesitare harta suerte a partir de hora pero no debería de preocuparme del todo alguien tan asombroso e increíble como yo, podría sobrevire alado del ruso psicópata y que en algún momento en el tiempo aquel muro que nos separa se derrumbara y nos volveremos a reunirnos, tenlo por seguro mi pequeño hermano.

**Nota de la autora: espero que les allá gustado el fic, este es uno de las pocas de mis creaciones que no poseen un final trágico, como en los anteriores que e subido y de lo que aun tengo en desarrollo XD**


End file.
